A New Addition to The Presidency
by shepherdsloanchronicles
Summary: Abbey and Jed embark on an expected journey into parenthood again and the presidency.
1. Author Notes

Hi.

This is my first attempt at a West Wing Fan Fiction. My previous works are based on Grey's Anatomy.

I only own the additional characters of, Danny, Adam, Joey, Johnny, Eddie and any character that is not created by the Aaron Sorkin. Please review and feel free to ask questions or give suggestions.

Thanks for reading. See Below for characters

Adam Jonah Bartlet is the oldest of the Bartlet Children.

Daniel "Danny" James Nova, is Adam's husband

They Have two kids via surrogate, John "Johnny" Edward Nova Bartlet who is 5, and Joseph "Joey" Ryan Nova Bartlet 18 months old.


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

Announcer, "The president elect Jed Bartlet and family and vice president elect John Hoynes and family."

Abbey holds Jed's hand tight, she isn't feeling well but knows its important for her husband she stands next to him and the family. An hour later, Abbey replies, "I am going to bed." She walks toward their suit and 10 steps in she collapses in Sam's arms.

Jed yells, "Abbey. Josh help Sam."

Donna replies, "I am calling an ambulance."

Jed bends over Abbey, "Abbey. Hun."

Secret service comes in, "Right this way. Jed lets go."

Jed follows his wife out and tells his staff, "Thanks! Someone tell Hoynes." The kids follow their parents out.

Leo looks at CJ, "We need to go, and CJ tell the press that Dr. Barlet was taken to the hospital and we will update them when we know more."

At the hospital, Jed is in the waiting room with Leo and the kids. Jed asked, "What could be wrong?"

Leo nods, "I don't know. Exhaustion probably."

Adam enters, "The kids and Danny are settled. Any news?"

Leo replies, "Nothing yet. Did your mom tell you anything?"

Adam replies, "Nope."

Ellie replies, "Any news?"

Jed replies, "Not yet."

An hour later, the doctor enters, "Mr. Bartlet, I am Dr. Addison Montgomery."

Jed replies, "yes. How is my wife?"

Addison replies, "She is awake. Let's go see her."

Jed follows, "Okay." They enter Abbey's room, "Hi Hun"

Abbey replies, "I found out why I fainted. I was dehydrated."

Jed asks "that's it?"

Addison replies, "My speciality is OB GYN and neonatal."

Jed looks at his wife, "We are pregnant?"

Abbey nods, "We are. Due in May."

Jed replies, "How many weeks?"

Abbey replies, "About 10 weeks"

Jed replies, "What are we going to tell the press?"

Abbey smacks her husband, "Really?"

Jed sighs, "I am sorry. I can't wait for this baby."

Abbey nods, "Just tell them I was suffering from exhaustion and dehydration."

Jed replies, "Okay. When are we telling the kids?"

Abbey replies, "In at least 2-4 weeks"

Jed replies, "Can the kids come see you?"

Abbey nods, "Yes"

Addison replies, "I ll go get them."

Abbey replies, "Thanks"

Jed replies, "A first baby."

Abbey nods, "our fifth baby."

Jed replies, "Is everything going to be okay?"

Abbey replies, "I hope so."

The girls and Adam enter, "Hi!"

Liz asks, "Mom are you ok?"

Abbey replies, "Yes. Just dehydrated and exhaustion."

Adam asks, "When will you be discharged?"

Addison replies, "Tomorrow morning."

Zoey asks, "Well you have a few months before your schedule gets crazy."

Abbey nods, "Very true"

Zoey replies, "We should let you rest."

Abbey replies, "I will see you at lunch"

Jed replies, "Come kids let your mom rest. I will see you tomorrow. Can you send in CJ and Leo?"

Liz nods, "I ll send them in." She goes back to the waiting room, "Leo, CJ, mom and dad want to see you"

Leo replies, "Thanks. We will see you tomorrow" He walks toward Abbey's room.

CJ asks, "What do you think is up?"

Leo replies, "Probably nothing." He knocks on the first lady's door, "Its Leo and CJ"

Abbey replies, "Come in"

Leo replies, "Hi, how you feeling Abbey"

Abbey replies, "Exhausted"

CJ asks, "What did the tests say"

Jed holds his wife's hand, "Abbey"

Abbey replies, "Jed and I are expecting a baby. We won't be telling the press for a few more weeks. We haven't even told the kids."

CJ smiles, "Congrats"

Leo smiles, "You guys found time, you dawg"

Jed smiles, "Thanks"

CJ replies, "How many weeks?"

Jed replies, "about 10 weeks."

Leo nods, "So when is the due date?"

Abbey replies, "May 3rd"

CJ replies, "What do you want to me to tell the press."

Abbey replies, "That I fainted due to exhaustion and dehydration."

CJ replies, "Sounds good. And let me know when you want to announce it"

Abbey nods, "I will. Thanks guys"

Leo enters the waiting room, "Mrs. Bartlet is okay. Exhaustion and dehydration. We are free to go relax and celebrate."

Back in the room, Abbey is asking Jed, "Are we up for this?"

Jed replies, "Of course. This baby will see things first hand. Then we will have time at the farm before the baby goes to school. "

Abbey smiles, "Thanks"

Jed replies, "For what?"

Abbey replies, "For being supportive"

Jed nods, "Now get to sleep"

Abbey nods, "I love you"

Jed smiles, "I love you and our little peanut"


	3. Chapter 2:Day after the Election

The next day, Abbey gets released from the hospital. The secret service drives them to their farm. She tells Jed, "I am looking forward to relaxing for a few days."

Jed smiles, "I bet. I want you and the peanut to relax"

Abbey replies, "I am going to my doctor on Friday. Can you add that to your schedule for 9am"?

Jed nods, "I will add it."

Abbey replies, "Thanks."

Jed replies, "I have to talk to Leo. Zoey is home if you need anything"

Abbey nods, "Thanks"

Jed smiles, "I will be back for lunch"

Abbey nods, "Okay"

Jed meets Leo, "Hi"

Leo replies, "Hi! How is Abbey?"

Jed replies, "She is resting. I have to go with her on Friday at 9am"

Leo replies, "Can I ask you one thing?"

Jed glares, "This wasn't planned"

Leo nods, "Okay."

At 11:30, Jed returns home, "Abbey. I am home" He runs up the stairs.

Abbey is in the bathroom, "Jed"

Jed asks, "What's wrong?"

Abbey replies, "Morning sickness"

Jed replies, "Did that happen yesterday?"

Abbey nods, "Yes before we got called to the stage."

Jed sighs, "Oh hun!"

Abbey nods, "I will need to ask the doctor on Friday for a safe anti-nausea"

Jed nods, "What can I get you?"

Abbey replies, "Some water and toast"

Jed nods, "I'll be right back" He goes downstairs to find Leo in the kitchen.

Leo asks, "Is Abbey okay?"

Jed sighs, "Morning sickness."

Leo replies, "Poor thing. That's not fun. Hopefully that part is almost over"

Jed nods, "I hope so. I will be down soon. Can you have the staff sit in the dining room."

Leo nods, "Ok."

Jed nods and goes back upstairs, "Hey"

Abbey replies, "We have the lunch. Let me get dressed"

Jed replies, "You are staying up here. You need to rest and drink water and eat toast"

Abbey nods, "Okay. Just tell them I am napping"

Jed agrees, "okay."

Abbey replies, "Go back downstairs."

Jed sighs, "Okay." He gives her a kiss and goes back downstairs.

Leo asks, "How is she?"

Jed replies, "Resting in bed."

CJ smiles, "Can I got up to see her?"

Jed nods, "She would like that"

Leo replies, "The rest of the staff should be here soon."

Jed nods, "okay. Did the sandwiches come in?"

Leo nods, "yes"

The lunch goes well and no one suspects anything more than exhaustion and dehydration caused Abbey's fainting spell. CJ and Leo hang back after the staff had all left. CJ asks, "Would you keep us posted"

Jed nods, "I will."

Leo smiles, "Take good care of them"

Jed nods, "I will."


	4. Chapter 3: First Doctor Visit

Friday morning comes around and Abbey and Jed head to the doctor. Abbey tells the crowd, "Just a regular doctor appointment for me," and enters with her husband. She checks in with the nurse, "Abigail Bartlet"

The nurse replies, "Follow me, the doctor is waiting for you"

Abbey nods, "Okay. Come on Jed"

Jed replies, "Okay".

Abigail's OB was waiting for them, Dr. Softness replies, "Congratulations Jed and Abbey"

Abbey nods, "We just want to make sure everything is ok and I need a safe anti-nausea"

Dr. Softness replies, "Okay. I will let you get changed into your gown and I will be back."

Abbey asks Jed, "Can you help me"

Jed nods, "Of course."

Four minutes later, Abbey is ready to see the doctor, he knocks on the door, "Can I come in"

Abbey replies, "yes"

Dr. Softness smiles, "So we have a few things we need to discuss."

Abbey nods, "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Softness replies, "Blood work looks good from what the hospital sent over. Do you want to do an amino?"

Abbey nods, "Yes when we get to 16 weeks?"

Dr. Softness nods, "Okay. I need to check your cervix."

Abbey nods, "Okay. Can we see the baby today?"

Dr. Softness smiles, "Of course." He proceeds with his exam.

Abbey asks, "Everything okay?"

Dr. Softness smiles, "It is."

Abbey smiles, "Can we see our baby?"

Dr. Softness nods and grabs the ultra sound machine, "Lets see your baby."

Jed holds her hand, "Look at me and breath. I will tell you when you can look"

Abbey nods and smiles when she hears the baby's heart beat, "Is that the baby's heart beat"

Dr. Softness smiles, "Yes. That it is. We are looking at 10 weeks from this scan. The baby looks good. Here is your anti-nausea. It should go away in a few weeks"

Abbey nods, "Anything I need to be careful of?"

Dr. Softness replies, "No long surgeries or hours and make sure to rest, eat and drink lots of fluids."

Abbey nods, "Okay. When is our next appointment?"

Dr. Softness replies, "It's in two weeks, so before you tell the family."

Abbey nods, "Sounds good." She gets dressed and looks at the baby's first picture all the way home.


	5. Chapter 4: Telling the kids

Abbey nods, "Sounds good." She gets dressed and looks at the baby's first picture all the way home.

Jed asks, "We should tell the kids on thanksgiving."

Abbey asks, "Who is going to cook the dinner? I can't"

Jed replies, "Lets see if Liz can?"

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed replies, "We will figure it out."

Abbey asks, "Don't we have to move into a transition house in DC"

Jed nods, "We do, but not until after Thanksgiving."

Abbey replies, "Okay. Are we going to rent furniture?"

Jed nods, "yes."

Abbey replies, "We will be settled in the white house when the baby is due?"

Jed nods, "Yes. Baby's room and our room first. Zoey will stay in New Hampshire until she finishes school"

Abbey nods, "Liz will watch out for her?"

Jed nods, "Yes."

Abbey smiles, "Our fifth baby. I wonder how the kids will react?"

Jed laughs, "I have no idea. If they take it as well as CJ and Leo we will be fine"

Abbey replies, "I am going to lie down when we get home."

Jed nods, "I have to go do some work at the office. Liz will be at the house"

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed asks, "What are we going to name the baby?"

Abbey replies, "I was thinking Josiah Edward or Edward Josiah and call him Eddie"

Jed smiles, "What if its a girl"

Abbey replies, "Then Charlotte Jane"

Jed smiles, "After CJ"

Abbey smiles, "yes"

Jed replies, "Thats cute"

Abbey gets out of the car, "I am going to bed"

Jed smiles, "I'll be back in 3 hours. Call the office if you need anything"

Abbey nods, "can you swing by the pharmacy and pick up my anti-nausea?"

Jed nods, "I can do that"

Abbey replies, "Thanks"

Jed replies, "I love you and the peanut"

Abbey smiles, "I love you." She goes into the house.

Liz smiles, "Hi Mom. How was the doctor?"

Abbey replies, "Good! I have a stomach flu, he gave me an anti-nausea."

Liz replies, "Which doctor did you go to?'

Abbey replies, "Dr. Hunter"

Liz replies, "Oh. Dr. Softness just called to confirm he called in your anti-nausea"

Abbey replies, "Liz"

Liz laughs, "Are you going thru menopause?"

Abbey replies, "No."

Liz replies, "Mom?"

Abbey replies, "Just ask me"

Liz replies, "Mom are you pregnant?"

Abbey replies, "Yes. Adam, Zoey, and Ellie don't know yet"

Liz nods, "How many weeks"

Abbey sits on the couch, "10 weeks, just your dad, Leo and CJ know"

Liz replies, "was this planned?"

Abbey replies, "Not at all. We were done with Zoey."

Liz replies, "I won't tell anyone. Just go rest. I am excited for my new baby brother or sister. Annie and Gus will be excited."

Abbey starts to cry, "Thank you for being so supportive."

Liz replies, "You were great when I had my two babies." She gives her mom a hug.

Abbey goes up stairs to rest. Doug comes over with the kids, "Hi hun"

Liz replies, "Mom is upstairs and under the weather."

Doug replies, "The kids want to see grandma."

Liz replies, "She will be up in an hour or so."

Doug looks at the kids, "Lets go play and grandma will be down in a little bit"

Liz nods, "Thanks"

An hour later, Abbey comes down, "Hi Liz and Doug"

Annie hugs her grandma, "Hi Grandma!"

Gus smiles, "Hi"

Annie replies, "Are you feeling better"

Abbey replies, "A little tired. I am so happy to see you."

Annie replies, "Can we go out and feed the animals?"

Abbey replies, "Not today. Let me read you two a book"

Liz replies, "One book then you need to let grandma rest"

Annie nods, "Okay."

Gus climbs on Abbey, "I want to sit here."

Liz grabs Gus, "we need to be gentle with Grandma."

Gus replies, "Okay. I sorry"

Abbey gets up, "excuse me. " She runs to the bathroom.

Liz replies, 'You better bring the kids home. She isn't contagious. Just food poisoning."

Doug nods, "Kids lets go."

Liz replies, "I will be home later"

Doug replies, "Tell her we hope she feels better"

Liz smiles, "This should pass in a few weeks"

Doug nods and leaves, "I'll see you later…" He hears what his wife just said, "In a few weeks?"

Liz replies, "Kids go to the car."

Doug sighs, "Are they really?"

Liz replies, "No one else knows. They just found out and they are at 10 weeks"

Doug laughs, "I won't say anything"

Liz replies, "Thanks."

Doug replies, "Call if you need to stay longer"

Liz nods, "I will. I need to go check on her." She runs back into the house. She calls, "Mom"

Abbey replies, "This is the worst out of all my pregnancies."

Liz replies, "I know it's not fun.I thought you were sick with Adam"

Abbey nods, "I was but not this bad."

Liz smiles, "I think you were but have forgotten. Your diary you gave me when I was pregnant with Annie"

Abbey smiles, "So you think its a boy?"

Liz nods, "I do."

Abbey replies, "I just want a healthy baby."

Liz replies, "Me too and a healthy pregnancy"

Jed comes in, "Hi Liz, Abbey"

Abbey replies, "We are in the bathroom. Did you get my anti-nausea"

Jed nods, "I did."

Abbey replies, "She figured it out"

Jed replies, "How are you feeling about this?"

Liz replies, "I was a bit mad at first but I realized how excited I was and how scary this must be for you both"

Jed nods, "It is. Does Doug know?"

Liz nods, "He does because someone got sick"

Jed laughs, "I am sorry I wasn't home sooner."

Liz replies, "I am going home. Let me know if you need me later in the week."

Jed nods, "Thanks"

Two weeks later at the doctor, Abbey asks, "I hope everything is okay"

Jed replies, "It will be."

Abbey checks in with the nurse and goes to sit back down with her husband. She takes her husbands hand, "I hope so"

The nurse calls her in, "Abbey Bartlet". She shows them into the exam room and hands her a gown, "The doctor will be in shortly"

Abbey gets changed, "We are going to see our baby"

Jed replies, "We are"

Dr. Softness replies, "Hi how are you feeling Abbey?"

Abbey replies, "Better, morning sickness is gone"

smiles, "Good. I am going to do my exam and then we are going to check on your baby."

Abbey smiles, "Is it safe to tell the kids"

nods, "I would say so. You are starting to show."

Abbey nods, "I know"

Jed replies, "Any thing we should watch for?"

Dr. Softness replies, "You know what to watch for. Everything looks good. Lets see your baby" He takes out the ultrasound.

Abbey hears her baby's heartbeat, "That's our baby" She begins to cry."

smiles, "The baby is doing great. Measuring about 13 weeks."

Abbey smiles, "So just keep taking it easy."

nods, "Yes. Keep hydrated and when you move next week, stay in a hotel until the house is ready."

Abbey replies, "Sounds good."

Jed laughs, "Thanks so much. We will see your colleague in DC in two weeks"

Abbey nods, "Thanks."

Jed is smiling the whole way home, "We are having a baby."

Abbey replies, "We are within 200 days in the White House."

Jed replies, "We are. I want a crib in the oval office"

Abbey laughs, "Okay, hun."

Jed asks, "Is Liz making Dinner?"

Abbey nods, "Yes, we are going over to her house at 4pm."

Jed nods, "Okay. Then we can sleep for a bit."

Abbey asks, "How do you thing the kids are going to take the news?"

Jed replies, "I am not sure. Liz took it surprisingly well. Adam, Ellie and Zoey will be shocked."

Abbey nods, "I know. I think Zoey will find it a joke."

Jed smiles, "Adam, I am not sure how he will feel."

Abbey laughs, "We can't guess how our kids are going to react."

Jed smiles, "Lets rest and then we can head over to Liz's in at 3pm"

Abbey nods, "Okay." She goes up to her room and lies on the bed.

Jed smiles and lays next to his wife, "How is our little one"

Abbey smiles, "He or she is fine. Resting, sometimes the baby likes to move about"

Jed smiles, "Hi baby number...8"

Abbey cries, "It is our 8th pregnancy"

Jed replies, "I am sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

Abbey replies, "Its okay. I am doing everything I can to see this baby"

Jed nods, "I know. Lets get some rest before we have an infant in the house"

Abbey smiles, "OK"

At 3pm, Abbey and Jed awake from their nap to the secret service. Agent Spencer knocks, "Hi Mr. Bartlet"

Jed rolls over, "We will be ready in 10 minutes" He pokes his wife, "Abbey"

Abbey glares, "Never disturb a pregnant wife"

Jed laughs, "We are late for Liz's"

Abbey gets up, "I am going to freshen up and then we can go"

Jed nods, "we have 10 minutes"

Abbey glares, "Really"

Jed replies, "Really"

Abbey sighs, "Okay."

Ten minutes later, Jed asks, "When should be inform the secret service"

Agent Spencer replies, "We are already aware."

Abbey replies, "Was it Leo"

Agent Spencer replies, "No. Congratulations Mrs. Bartlet"

Abbey smiles, "Thanks." She pokes her husband, "You told them"

Agent Spencer laughs, "He did"

Jed replies, "I did. Just to make sure you were ok"

Agent Spencer stops the car at Liz's house, "How long do you think?"

Jed replies, "About 8pm."

Agent Spencer nods, "okay"

Abbey exits the car, "Hi Liz, sorry we are late"

Liz asks, "Is everything ok?"

Abbey nods, "yes. Is everyone here?"

Liz nods, "yes." She hugs her dad and whispers, "Congrats"

Abbey replies, "Lets go"

They make their rounds and while everyone is sitting together, Jed asks, "Can everyone have a seat"

Ellie nods, "Okay."

Adam asks, "Is this about the election?"

Jed replies, "No" He grabs his wife's hand, "Hun do you want to tell them?"

Abbey nods, "Kids, I am pregnant. We just reached 13 weeks."

The kids jaws' drop, Jed asks, "Adam, Ellie, Zoey?"

Adam looks at Liz then his mom, "Liz knows?"

Liz replies, "I guessed when Mom wasn't feeling it."

Danny asks, "How are you feeling?"

Abbey smiles, "I have gotten thru the first trimester and morning sickness is gone. We saw the baby today. He/She looks adorable"

Jed looks at his youngest, "Zoey?"

Zoey replies, "Is everything ok?"

Jed nods, "We are taking every precaution. Mom is resting a lot and doesn't work crazy night hours or long surgeries until after the baby is 6 months old."

Abbey looks at Ellie, "Hun?"

Ellie replies, "Mom, how could you let this happen? You know the risks?"

Abbey replies, "You know how a baby is conceived. We didn't plan on this. You know as well as I do the chances of conceiving after 40"

Ellie replies, "Okay. Congrats."

Adam asks, "When is the baby due?"

Abbey replies, "May 3rd."

Adam asks, "So the baby will be raised in the White House"

Jed nods, "yes. We are discussing all the logistics"

Abbey replies, "As soon as we are at the hospital, we will call and let you know."

Adam nods, "Okay. When did you find out?"

Abbey replies, "When I went to the hospital on election night."

Zoey laughs, "I knew it. You guys were acting weird."

Jed nods, "We just wanted to get thru the next few weeks before we told you."

Ellie asks, "Does your staff know?"

Abbey replies, "CJ and Leo know. The rest of them we will tell tomorrow. We wanted to inform you guys first."

Ellie nods, "okay."

Jed replies, "We are doing anything everything to make sure we get to the due date"

Liz looks at the time, "Ellie, Adam and Zoey come help me in the kitchen."

Abbey looks at her husband, "Not as bad as I thought."

Liz looks at her siblings, "We need to support Mom and Dad."

Adam replies, "Who's says we are not"

Liz replies, "Ellie was putting her knowledge ahead of Mom. Adam be supportive and Zoey you need to watch out for mom"

Adam replies, "We are 32 thru 17 years old and we are having a new sibling."

Jed walks into the kitchen, "You need to be supportive. This is scary and not planned. Its extremely scary."

Zoey replies, "We will, dad."

Adam nods, "We will. We are excited about our new sibling."

Jed nods, "Thanks. I am going to hang out with my grandkids."

Adam replies, "Enjoy. Talk to Danny about having a 3rd kid."

Jed laughs, "I tell Danny you want 3 more kids"

Adam nods, "Okay"

Jed replies, "I think Joey and Johnny would be good big brothers. Maybe a sister."

Adam replies, "Why don't you bug Liz, Ellie or Zoey about having kids or more kids"

Jed laughs, "Because you are my son and they are my daughters."

Adam replies, "okay. Just convince Danny we need to have 1 more."

Jed replies, "I will"

Danny greets his father in law, "What is Adam trying to get you to convince me of."

Jed replies, "Agreeing to have a 3rd baby."

Danny replies, "We have a 5 and 18 month old. I am not ready for a third."

Jed replies, "So soon?" He laughs.

Danny replies, "We started the process"

Jed smiles, "So nephew/niece and uncle/aunt will be close in age."

Danny nods, "Yes, when we can announce it we will"

Jed smiles, "Talk to Abbey about it."

Danny replies, "I will."

Jed smiles, "Are you hoping for a girl?"

Danny nods, "We are. Hoping for a boy?"

Jed smiles, "Just 10 fingers and 10 toes"

Danny smiles, "Okay, Dad"

Jed smiles, "Really. I love my son and my girls"

Adam looks at Danny, "You told him."

Jed nods, "Tell Abbey. It will make her forget her worries."

The rest of dinner goes well. They discuss names for the new baby and stories of their childhoods. Abbey looks at the time, "I am exhausted, hun"

Jed nods, "We are going to go. I need to get my wife home."

Abbey smiles and hugs her family, " I will talk to you soon."

Jed replies, "Bye."

Agent Skip radios, "I got Eagle, Sparrow and Eggsy." He opens the door.

They enter the car, Abbey asks, "Does the baby have a name?"

Agent Skip replies, "Yes, Eggsy. Is that okay"

Abbey nods, "Yes. Have you seen the latest picture of Eggsy?"

Agent Skip replies, "Not yet. Is Eggsy cute?"

Jed replies, "The most adorable First baby."

Agent Skip laughs, "We are home."

Jed replies, "Thanks."

Abbey smiles, "Lets get me and Eggsy to bed."

Jed smiles, "What about the name Colin?"

Abbey replies, "Maybe Colin Addison Bartlet?

Jed replies, "We will see."

Abbey replies, "When we are going to tell the staff tomorrow?"

Jed replies, "Over lunch"

Abbey replies, "okay."

Jed smiles, "Did Danny tell you their news?"

Abbey smiles, "About Adam and his new baby?"

Jed nods, "Yes. When do you think the baby is due?"

Abbey replies, "In June, They are about 4 weeks behind us."

Jed smiles, "Two babies in DC."

Abbey replies, "He will have a built in friend."

Jed asks, "You think its a boy"

Abbey nods, "I am pretty sure."

Jed smiles, "So Josiah Edward?"

Abbey laughs, "Maybe but what if he looks like?"

Jed nods, "True or what if its a girl."

Abbey replies, "We will figure it out."

Jed replies, "What about the name Leo?"

Abbey laughs, "What about Caitlyn for a girl?"

Jed nods, "Maybe. What about Leo?

Abbey replies, "No. How about Blake?"

Jed replies, "No, what about Isaac"

Abbey nods, "Maybe Isaac Samuel Bartlett"

Jed replies, "That's a great option"

Abbey replies, "Let me get some sleep. I will be ready by the time the staff comes over tomorrow"

Jed nods, "okay."


	6. Chapter 5: Another bump in the road

Abbey goes to sleep. She begins to dream:

 _It's the inauguration day, Abbey is putting on her dress. She is looking in the mirror. She tells herself, 'only 3 ½ months to go"_

 _Jed enters, "You look amazing"_

 _Abbey replies, "Thanks." She cringes._

 _Jed replies, "Hun what's wrong?"_

 _Abbey replies, "Its nothing. We need to get going."_

 _Jed nods, "Lets go. Are you going to be able to walk Pennsylvania Ave?"_

 _Abbey nods, "Yes."_

 _Jed replies, "Okay."_

 _The motorcade stops, Agent Skip replies, "We are here. The kids are waiting"_

 _Abbey nods, "Lets go."_

 _Jed grabs Abbey's hand, "Let's go dear"_

 _Abbey replies, "I am ready"_

 _Adam greets his mom, "Hi, Mom"_

 _Abbey begins to walk with the family, half way thru she feels a kick._

She wakes up to some cramping. She pokes Jed up, "Hun"

Jed rolls over, "Is everything ok?"

Abbey replies, "Just some cramping because the baby is growing."

Jed nods, "Do you want to see Addison?"

Abbey nods, "Can we?"

Jed gets up, "Okay. I am getting dressed. I am telling the Agent downstairs"

Abbey gets up and goes to the bathroom and gets dressed, she yells for her husband, "Jed"

Jed comes back up, "The car is ready."

Abbey replies, "I want this baby"

Jed replies, "I know me too"

The ride to the hospital is silent, the pull around the back entrance where Addison is waiting for them. Abbey takes a seat in the wheelchair, "Addison"

Addison replies, "Let's see what is going on?"

Abbey replies, "We just saw the baby early yesterday morning."

Addison replies, "Let's go see"

Abbey replies, "Okay." She is holding on to Jed's hand.

Jed is trying not to cry, "Addison."

Addison replies, "We are going up to OB and we will see what's going on."

Jed nods, "okay."

Five minutes later, Addison gets the ultrasound machine, "Let's see what is going"

Jed holds his wife's hand, "I love you"

Addison smiles, "Abbey, Jed, the baby is fine. The baby is active. Hear the heartbeat."

Abbey cries, "Jed, the baby is okay."

Addison replies, "You will be cramping on occasion. As long as there is no more than a few spots."

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed asks, "Is it measuring at 13 weeks?"

Addison looks and measures, "yes, the baby is. I will leave you with this for a few minutes."

Jed replies, "Thanks"

Abbey replies, "I am sorry I freaked out"

Jed laughs, "Doctors are the worst patients"

Abbey replies, "I know"

Jed nods, "Let's get you dressed."

Abbey replies, " Okay." She gets off the exam table.

Jed helps her and tells the baby, "Eggsy you need to behave"

Abbey laughs, "He is growing and needs to keep growing."

Jed replies, "Lets get you home"

Addison comes back in, "Here is another picture of Eggsy"

Abbey replies, "You talk to Agent Simon"

Addison replies, "Yes. Eggsy Bartlet"

Abbey replies, "That wont be his name"

Addison replies, "Well when we hit 16 weeks. I want to do the amino and tell you what you are having."

Abbey smiles, "Jed can we stay another 3 weeks so Addison can?"

Jed replies, "We can fly her out."

Abbey smiles, "Is that okay with you?"

Addison replies, "I would be honored."

Abbey smiles, "Let's go home. Thanks Addison."

Jed gets into the car, "We can delay the lunch"

Abbey replies, "No. Eggsy and I are okay. We need just a bit of sleep"

Jed nods, "Okay."

Abbey replies, "We will need to do a press release soon."

Jed nods, "Okay"

Abbey replies, "Jed, I really think its a boy"

Jed replies, "We will find out soon enough" He smiles.

The next morning Abbey wakes up at 10am, "Hun."

Jed comes out from the bathroom, "Everything ok"

Abbey nods, "Yes. I just wanted to know where you went"

Jed smiles, "okay"

Abbey replies, "I need to take a shower."

Jed replies, "Okay." He watches his wife get in the shower. He smiles, "The baby is growing"

Abbey smiles, "This is your doing"


	7. Chapter 6: Informing the Staff

ed goes downstairs to CJ and Leo waiting in the dining room. He greets them, "Hi"

Leo replies, "Is everything okay."

Jed replies, "Yes. Anything in the news?"

CJ shows Jed the paper, "Well a nurse went to the reporters and luckily I am able Danny intercepted and we have 48 hours before it gets released"

Jed replies, "Okay. When does the rest of the staff arrive?"

Leo replies, "Around noon."

CJ asks, "How is Abbey feeling?"

Jed replies, "Today she is feeling good"

CJ nods, "Good!"

Jed keeps talking to Leo and CJ until Abbey joins them an hour later. He smiles, "Hi hun"

Leo gets up to give her a kiss, "You look amazing"

Abbey replies, "Thanks"

Jed tells Abbey, "So Danny Concannon knows we went to the hospital and we were in the maternity ward. A nurse from the hospital squealed"

Abbey nods, "Is it in the paper yet?"

Jed replies, "No we will give Danny the story in 36 hours to run."

Abbey nods, "okay. Just the staff needs to know?"

Jed nods, "yes and my side of the family."

Abbey nods, "okay."

Jed smiles, "The food should arrive soon."

Abbey nods, "CJ do you want to come upstairs and see the baby's room"

CJ nods, "Sure"

Abbey guides CJ upstairs, "Do we really have 36 hours before its released?"

CJ replies, "The sooner you tell the people who need to know the better"

Abbey replies, "I thought so."

CJ asks, "What caused the trip to the emergency room?"

Abbey replies, "I was having some cramps and I got worried."

CJ nods, "What was the cause of the cramps?"

Abbey replies, "Normal hormonal response and a very active baby growing"

CJ smiles, "Any other news we need to be aware of that may come up?"

Abbey replies, "My son and his partner are expecting baby number 3. But we will not announce that until the baby arrives."

CJ smiles, "How exciting are the babies due very close?"

Abbey nods, "Yes about 4 weeks apart"

CJ replies, "How exciting! How did the kids take it?"

Abbey laughs, "They were shocked. But it could have been much worse."

CJ asks, "Who was the most shocked?"

Abbey replies, "Guess?"

CJ replies, "Ellie"

Abbey replies, "Yup. Liz was concerned but was excited. Zoey and Adam were shocked but didn't question me like Ellie."

CJ replies, "She is in Med School?"

Abbey nods, "Yes. Which makes her more worried about the safety of all this"

CJ replies, "Any concerns from your doctors?"

Abbey replies, "No. I have had 3 easy pregnancies. Zoey's was a bit difficult but nothing that they are super worried about. So far this feels like when I was pregnant with Adam."

CJ asks, "You are thinking its a boy?"

Abbey nods, "I am! Jed isn't convinced. We find out in 3 weeks."

CJ asks, "are you going to tell the press."

Abbey replies, "No. Just Jed and I will know what the baby is."

CJ smiles, "I hear Josh. Let's go back downstairs. You are showing"

Abbey nods, "Yes, hence the shall."

CJ nods, "Okay."

Josh spots Abbey, "Hi Mrs.B"

Abbey replies, "Hi Josh."

Josh smiles, "Are you ready for the move?"

Abbey nods, "yes." She enters the dining room and greets the rest of the staff, "Hi Toby, Donna, Sam, Margaret, , have a seat."

Jed grabs his wife's hand, "We have some news we would like to share with you."

Abbey smiles, "Tell them Jethro"

Jed smiles, "We are pregnant. 13 weeks. Due May 3rd."

Sam looks at the president elect and first lady, "Congrats" He gets up and gives them a hug.

Abbey looks at Toby, "Toby?"

Toby smiles, "Congrats."

Josh looks at the first lady, "Congrats."

Donna begins to cry, "I am so happy for you and ."

Margaret smiles, "Congrats"

Abbey looks at Toby, "I know you have a million questions."

Toby shakes his head, "Yes, but they aren't appropriate for the first lady."

Abbey replies, "Just ask them. Because I know the press will ask them."

Toby asks, "When do you intend to tell the press?"

Abbey replies, "Tomorrow. We just need to tell Jed's family. The kids know"

Toby replies, "Are you finding out the gender of the baby?"

Abbey replies, "We plan to in 3 weeks but only the Jed and I will know. We announce it when the baby is born."

Toby nods, "Are you switching doctors when you move to DC?"

Abbey nods, "Yes. My primary doctors will share my records with my new doctor."

Toby nods, "Okay."

Abbey replies, "Sam do you want to draft a press release."

Jed sighs, "Sam will you"

Sam nods, "I would be honored. We will leak to Danny tomorrow"

Jed smiles, "Lets eat."

The rest of the day goes well. After everyone leaves, Abbey asks, "Can you help pack my clothes?"

Jed replies, "What if I get Zoey to help you with it."

Abbey nods, "Sounds good."

Jed replies, "How you feeling?"

Abbey replies, "Tired."

Jed smiles, "Let's go upstairs and lay down and chat"

Abbey nods, "Okay. Or at least you can talk to the baby"

Jed smiles, "You that exhausted?"

Abbey replies, "I am making a human"

Jed nods, "Yes you are." He smiles.

Abbey replies, "You think the kids will love this baby?"

Jed smiles, "Yes they will love him or here. Adam is excited about having two babies close in age. Ellie is just worried like you were when Liz was pregnant with Annie and Gus."

Abbey replies, "How will Zoey and Liz deal with a new baby?"

Jed smiles, "Zoey will love having a baby brother or sister. Liz will send you tons of clothes."

Abbey replies, "I hope so."


	8. Chapter 7:In Washington DC

The next three weeks go by quickly. Jed and Abbey move to DC. Abbey spends most of her time in the hotel per her doctor's recommendation. Abbey was waiting for the day they could do an amino and find out what they were having. Jed wakes up his wife, "Hi hun. We have to get moving."

Abbey replies, "Okay."

Jed smiles, "Aww you look so cute."

Abbey glares, "I am exhausted"

Jed kisses her, "We get to find out if we are having a baby boy or baby girl"

Abbey asks, "Was I this tired when I was pregnant with Adam?"

Jed replies, "A bit more so than with the girls but we were getting married, preparing to move. This baby, I won the election, we moved and are about to move again."

Abbey nods, "Yes it's been very busy."

Jed replies, "Well lets get ready."

Abbey laughs, "You are excited to find out"

Jed nods, "Yes and trick my staff."

Abbey laughs, "Okay. I am moving."

An hour later they were in the car to the doctor's office, Jed smiles, "I wish I was driving you?"

Abbey nods, "I know"

Agent Simon asks, "Are you finding out what Eggsy is today?"

Abbey nods, "Yes and only Jed and I will know."

Agent Simon pouts, "I wanted to know if I need to think of a different code name for the baby."

Abbey replies, "You can switch the code name when the baby is here."

Agent Simon nods, "Okay. Sorry Baby Bartlet, you are Eggsy."

Jed replies, "We have a higher chance of having a girl than a boy."

Agent Simon nods, "I know. I want a healthy baby. I hear Adam is also having another baby."

Abbey nods, "Yes. Due after ours. We are guarding the surrogate too."

Agent Simon stops the car, "I will see you tomorrow. Agent Cole will pick you guys up."

Jed nods, "Thank you Mark"

Abbey exits the car, "Lets go."

They enter the building and check in, Jed smiles, "We get to see our baby."

Abbey nods, "Yes and you need to tell CJ the doctor's report when we get back to the Residence."

Jed nods, "I will."

Addison calls them in, "Abbey."

Abbey smiles, "Hi Addison."

Addison replies, "Did you decide on finding out today?"

Abbey nods, "We did. And doing the amino today."

Addison nods, "Okay. So we are in this room. Change into the gown and then I will be back in 5 minutes."

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed smiles, "Let me help you."

Five minutes later Addison knocks on the door, "Abbey"

Abbey replies, "Come in"

Addison smiles, "I see the baby is growing."

Abbey nods, "Yes."

Addison replies, "I am going to show you the baby and then we can evaluate if you want the amino."

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed looks puzzled, "I thought we decided to do it."

Abbey nods, "I would not want to put myself or the baby at risk even a small one if I don't have too."

Jed replies, "Okay."

Addison does the ultrasound, "Everything looks good. The baby is measuring at 16 weeks. I am not seeing any abnormalities and you have delivered 4 healthy kids before this one."

Jed looks at his wife, "its up to you"

Addison moves the ultrasound wand around and smiles, "And here is your baby...boy"

Abbey smiles, "We are having a boy."

Jed smiles, "A baby boy."

Addison smiles, "He looks perfect."

Abbey replies, "I don't want to do the amino. He looks fine. I feel its too risky."

Addison nods, "Okay. I will recommend weekly blood work but otherwise I won't be back down to DC until closer to the due date."

Abbey nods, "Thank you. We do need to do a press statement, anything we should tell them."

Addison replies, "The baby is the size of an avocado, at 16 weeks. Heart rate is perfect. And Abbey is taking the proper precautions and getting plenty of rest."

Abbey smiles, "Sounds good. How is your little boy?"

Addison replies, "Scotty is doing great. He is 18 months now"

Abbey smiles, "He is getting big."

Addison replies, "Go get changed so you can go back to relaxing"

Abbey smiles, "Thanks."

Addison nods, "I will be back down in 4 weeks to check on you. You have an appointment with the White House OB in two weeks."

Abbey replies, "Sounds good"

Addison replies, "Get going and Congrats"

Agent Cole greets them at the car, "Hi"

Jed replies, "Hi. Cole."

Abbey replies, "Hi Cole, No we aren't telling you what Eggsy is"

Cole smiles, "Okay. Just tell Ron at least."

Abbey replies, "Maybe will tell him."

Cole smiles, "CJ will be waiting for you in the OEOB when you arrive."

Abbey nods, "Thanks, Cole"

They arrive at the OEOB, Agent Cole replies, "Congrats"

Jed replies, "Thanks Cole. Come on hun"

Abbey nods, "Lets go."

CJ greets them, "Hi Mrs. Bartlet and Mr. President"

Abbey replies "Hi CJ"

CJ replies, "Anything I need to report to the press?"

Abbey replies, "From Dr. Shepherd, "The baby is the size of an avocado, at 16 weeks. Heart rate is perfect. And Abbey is taking the proper precautions and getting plenty of rest'"

CJ asks, "Did you do an ultrasound and or an amino?"

Abbey replies, "We did an ultrasound to see if it warranted an amino, it did not. Baby is developing normally and blood work came back perfect."

CJ smiles, "Glad to hear. Did you find out the gender of the baby."

Jed replies, "We did but only Abbey and I will know until the baby is born in May"

CJ nods, "Sounds good."

Abbey replies, "I am going to go rest. 24 weeks to go" She smiles and exits toward the residence.

CJ sees the Presidents face, "I'll send Leo and Toby in."

Leo enters a minute later, "Hi Mr. President."

Jed replies, "Leo. Abbey refused to get an amino"

Leo replies, "Was there reason to do so?"

Jed replies, "Nope"

Leo replies, "Then don't worry about it."

Jed smiles, "I will worry until I see my baby"

Leo replies, "Were you worried when she was pregnant with Adam, Liz, Ellie or Zoey?"

Jed replies, "Yes but not to this extent. This is the whole world knows the president and the first lady are having a baby."

Leo replies, "Yes. One thing I know. Is the first lady would hide it from the press if she was worried. She is not. "

Jed nods, "I guess."

Leo replies, "So are you having a boy or a girl?"

Jed smiles, "I am not telling you. You will have to wait like the rest of the world."

Leo nods, "Okay. Just try Abbey on this."

Jed nods, "I will try."

Donna knocks, "Mr. President."

Leo replies, "I will see you later." He leaves.

Donna smiles, "So which color paint do I need to give the painters?"

Jed replies, "The grey. Nice try."

Donna smiles, "Okay. Then do I need to get a Notre Dame football or cheerleading outfit."

Jed laughs, "Just order both. Either my child or Adam's will need it."

Donna smiles, "Okay"

Jed replies, "All you need to know is the baby and Abbey are doing well."

Donna smiles, "okay." She exits the office and goes to Josh, "He isn't squealing."

Josh smiles, "I think its a boy. If it was a 4th girl he would tell us"

Donna replies, "Maybe not. Due to here history and age. This is already very intrusive"

Josh replies, "Okay."

Sam enters, "So we having a boy or a girl"

Donna replies, "No idea"

Sam smiles, "Okay."

Donna replies, "Just buy gender neutral clothes."

Sam sighs, " have to wait 24 more weeks for this one to arrive."

Donna replies, "yes."

Sam smiles, "Do we have Christmas week off?"

Donna nods, "Yes, we do"

Sam smiles, "Good. I need a break"

Donna laughs, "Go to work"

Josh replies, "I am hoping for a boy"

Donna nods, "I know"

Josh smiles, "He will spend his first 7 years here."

Donna laughs, "Go back to work"

Josh nods, "Fine"


	9. Chapter 8: The Inauguration and Parties

The day of the inauguration, Jed tells Abbey," you are not walking a mile or more in the cold, pregnant"

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed looks at his wife, "Why ok?"

Abbey replies, "It's a long walk and I am over 20 weeks pregnant."

Jed smiles, "Fair point. The kids will walk with me?"

Abbey nods, "yes Adam, Liz, Ellie and Zoey."

Jed nods, "Okay. This baby will be here before we know it."

Abbey replies, "CJ won't be happy. But she will understand it."

Jed nods," okay. You ready to go?"

Abbey nods, "Yes. I luckily bought a new coat."

Jed smiles, "Good"

Abbey takes Jed's hand, "Lets go. Eggsy only wants to be outside for an hour.

Jed replies, "okay."

Agent Simon replies, "I have Eagle, Sparrow and Eggsy."

They get into the car, Jed asks, "Will be have a special car with a carseat when Eggsy arrives."

Agent Simon replies, "We will have a car dedicated for Eggsy but with notice we can put Eggsy in any of our fleet."

Jed smiles, "Good"

Agent Simon asks, "Can you tell me what the baby is?"

Abbey smiles, "Simon, only the president and I know what the baby is."

Agent Simon nods, "Okay."

Abbey replies, "You will know in about 4 months."

Agent Simon smiles, "okay, let's get you to the capital.."

Abbey asks, "Are you bringing me the white house?"

Agent Simon nods, "Yes."

Abbey smiles, "Good."

Jed reminds his wife, "We have 9 balls to attend. I have Zoey, and Ellie on stand by incase you get too tired."

Abbey nods, "Okay. Eggsy and I discussed this so hopefully the baby behaves."

Jed smiles, "Okay, hun"

Abbey replies, "we are here."

The inauguration goes perfectly, Jed and his children walk the mile from the capital to the white house. Abbey is waiting in the car for her husband to arrive. Agent Cole is sitting in the passenger seat of the car, he asks, "So, how are you feeling?"

Abbey doesn't respond, Agent Simon asks, "Abbey! This isn't funny."

Agent Cole gets out of the car and into the backseat where Abbey is asleep. He says, "She is asleep."

Abbey looks up, "I am sorry. I exhausted. This baby is tiring."

Agent Cole nods, "okay."

Abbey smiles and asks, "When will the residence be ready for us?"

Agent Cole replies, "9pm."

Abbey smiles, "Okay."

Jed smiles, "Ready to go to the White House?" He arrives at the door.

Abbey nods, "Yes."

Agent Simon replies, "Lets go."

Abbey and Jed meet the former president and first lady, and eat lunch at the white house. After they go back to their residence and rest before dinner and the balls. Jed asks, "Are you sure you can handle today?"

Abbey, "Yes. I took two naps and my schedule is clear tomorrow and the following day."

Jed nods, "okay."

The rest of the night Abbey keeps up with her husband's crazy schedule. She makes sure to eat and drink enough to sustain. Abbey after being introduced at the last ball and doing one dance. Abbey tells Jed, "Lets go"

Jed takes Abbey's arm and leads her out to the car, "Okay"

Abbey once in the car replies, "We need to go to the hospital."

Agent Simon nods, "Okay." He picks up his radio, "Code Purple"

Agent Butterfield replies, "I am on my way to GW now"

Jed holds Abbey's hand, "It will be okay."

Abbey doesn't respond.

Jed replies, "She isn't responding."

At the hospital, they have a gurney waiting for Abbey and the OB. The doctor asks, "what happened."

Jed replies, "We were at the last ball, and she said we need to go. She looked exhausted and a bit green."

The OB nods, "How many weeks?"

Jed replies, "we are due May 3rd"

The OB nods, "We will see what's going on"

Leo comes running in followed by CJ, Josh, Toby and Donna. He asks, "What happened?"

Jed replies, "She was fine."

Leo replies, "Sit down. Can someone get the president some water."

Josh goes to get the water, "I am on it"

Leo replies, "She is probably just dehydrated."

Jed replies, "I gave her an out on this pregnancy"

Leo replies, "What?"

Jed replies, "I said if it was too dangerous for her to not do it."

Leo nods, "Okay. Abbey knows what she can handle. Today was a long day."

CJ replies, "Mr. President, "What do you want me to tell the press?"

Leo glares and responds knowing they need a statement, "Tell them the first lady was taken to the hospital. And you will update them when you know more information"

CJ nods, "Okay." She leaves.

Leo asks "Where is Sam?"

Josh replies, "I am not sure."

Sam comes in, "Sorry my car got held up. What's going on?"

Josh replies, "Mrs. B fainted they are checking on her and the baby."

Sam nods, "CJ went to the press?"

Josh nods, "yes."

Jed asks, "Leo how long will I need to wait until I know what is going on with my wife."

Leo replies, "Let me go see." He goes up to the nurse station, "Hi Chief of Staff for the president, Can you ask the doctor for an update"

The nurse nods, "I will go check on them."

Leo smiles, "Thanks." he returns to Jed, "The nurse is going to go see what she can find out."

Jed nods, "Did someone call my kids?"

Leo replies, "Yes, The secret services is getting them."

Jed nods, "Thanks. Leo please tell me I am not losing this baby."

Leo replies, "Mr. President. You know I can't answer that. But I hope not"

Jed stands up, "Doctor?"

The doctor introduces himself, "Hi Mr. President, I am Dr. Jacobs, I am the White House OB/GYN. Mrs. Bartlet and the baby are okay. She is dehydrated, exhausted and a bit anemic. We are keeping her for two days to watch her and the baby. You can see them in a little bit."

Jed nods, "Thank you." He sits back down.

Toby replies, "I am going to call CJ." He leaves.

Adam runs in followed by Dan and his siblings, "Dad"

Jed replies, "They are both fine. Dehydration, exhaustion and a bit anemic.I should be able to see Mom in a little bit"

Adam nods, "Oh thank god." He sits down and begins to sob.

Dan replies, "I am glad they are both ok" He keeps an eye on Adam.

Liz replies, "Lets let mom rest. Dad call us if anything changes."

Zoey nods, "Give mom a kiss from us."

Jed nods, "I will."

Leo looks at the senior staff, "Guys go home. I'll stay with the President and call if anything changes."

Josh nods, "Okay."

Donna replies, "Okay."

Toby replies, "Come on Sam."

They leave, Leo looks at the president, "They are both fine. So are you going to tell me if I am getting a nephew or a niece"

Jed smiles, "Nope. Did you call Hoynes?"

Leo nods, "I did."

Jed nods, "Okay."

Leo smiles, "I am really excited for you and Abbey."

Jed smiles, "We can't wait until he...or she arrives."

Leo nods, "Jed are you saying its a boy"

Jed smiles, "Not telling you"

Leo nods, "Okay."

Dr. Jacobs returns, "Abbey is asking for you."

Jed replies and glares at Leo, "Leo. I will see you tomorrow." He follows the doctor.

Dr. Jacobs replies, "She is on IV fluids and an iron supplement."

Jed nods, "Okay."

Abbey sees Jed, "Hi!"

Jed replies, "You and Eggsy scared me."

Abbey nods, "I know. The baby is kicking."

Jed asks, "How is his heart rate?"

Abbey replies, "Perfect."

Jed begins to cry, "I thought, I lost you or we lost him"

Abbey replies, "No just had a very long day and didn't take in enough water for me and Eggsy."

Jed nods, "okay."

Abbey nods, "Feel the baby kick."

Jed smiles, "My little quarterback"

Abbey replies, "Maybe a kicker."

Jed replies, "We will see."

Abbey smiles, "Still like the name Josiah Edward Bartlet III"

Jed nods, "I do. But what about Tobias Edward Bartlet"

Abbey replies, "After Toby?"

Jed replies "No! I just like the meaning, goodness of god."

Abbey replies, "Maybe. We will see."

Jed smiles, "I am just glad you and Eggsy are ok"

Abbey replies, "I have to stay here for two days."

Jed nods, "I know. Is Addison flying out to check on you?"

Abbey replies, "No. She is busy with Scotty. He is almost 8 months old."

Jed nods, "okay."

Abbey looks at the time, "Jed you need to get rest. Go back to the residence, and sleep. The doctors will call if something occurs but it wont."

Jed nods, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow." He gives her a kiss and exits her room.

Leo spots the president, "Mr. President?"

Jed replies, "They are fine. The baby is kicking."

Agent Simon replies, "Ready to go to the residence."

Jed nods, "I am. Leo I will call if something changes but she is stable."

Leo nods, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

Jed gets into the car, "See you tomorrow"

Leo gets a call from CJ, "The president is on his way to the residence."

CJ asks, "They are okay?"

Leo nods, "yes. The baby was kicking."

CJ smiles, "Good. We just need to get to May 3rd"

Leo laughs, "Mrs. Bartlet from what I know runs late"

CJ sighs, "Great"

Leo replies, "CJ"

CJ replies, "The press is anxious about this baby. Two hospitalization for this baby so far."

Leo nods, "I know. Her schedule once she is released is very light. One appearance a week until the baby is due. Then 16 weeks off and somewhere between the arrival and that will be the official meeting of the baby for the press. "

CJ nods, "okay."


	10. Chapter 9: White House Excitement

Two days later, Abbey returned to the White House, "Good Morning, Mr. President."

Jed smiles, "Good morning, Hun. Go rest. I have left you a gift upstairs."

Abbey nods, "okay."

Leo smiles, "Good Morning Mrs. Bartlet."

Abbey smiles, "Hi Leo! Jed I will see you later.

Jed nods, "Yes."

Leo asks, "what did you get for Abbey?"

Jed smiles, "A little get away for us after the baby arrives. Just family."

Leo nods, "and"

Jed replies, "That I can't say but you will find out before you know it."

Meanwhile in Sam's office, he is arranging an office pool for baby gender, date of birth and name. Sam smiles, "I have ten on a boy."

Toby replies, "Too risky. I have 10 on his nickname, Eddie"

Donna enters, "Come on. No betting about the first baby."

Sam asks, "Girl or boy?"

Donna smiles, "10 on girl"

Josh replies, "I am with Donna 10 on a girl."

Sam asks, "Toby?"

Toby smiles, "It's a boy."

Leo walks in, "Sam what's going on."

Sam replies, "Nothing."

Leo laughs, "Are you guys betting on the president's baby's sex"

Sam replies, "No"

Leo leaves, "Put me down for 10 on a boy. Don't let the president find out."

Toby laughs, "ok"

Sam asks, "So Donna and Josh names and date of birth"

Toby replies, "I am going back to writing the state of the union address, Sam"

Sam nods, "Josh we will talk later."

Donna goes to see Margaret, "So what are you guessing?"

Leo shakes his head, "Donna."

Donna replies, "Come visit me"

Margaret smiles, "Okay"

Leo laughs, "Go"

Jed comes in, "Charlie mentioned that my senior staff has a pool going for the baby's gender"

Leo replies, "Yes."

Jed replies, "Charlie!"

Charlie comes in, "yes."

Jed replies, "Do you know what the baby is?"

Charlie smiles, "I have a guess"

Jed replies, "Have you been talking to my kids."

Charlie replies, "Maybe."

Jed laughs, "They don't know either"

Charlie replies, "Do you want me to shut it down, sir"

Jed replies, "No just make sure the first lady doesn't find out"

Charlie nods, "okay," he leaves.

Jed replies, "May can't come soon enough"

Leo replies, "Are you excited about this new baby?"

Jed sighs, "I am terrified of raising a baby in this craziness. Abbey is worried about my schedule and hers. Finding a nanny, we trust and how our 4 older kids will handle a new sibling."

Leo replies, "You will figure it out."

Jed nods, "I hope so. Oh, John will be taking over for the first week or so after the baby arrives."

Leo nods, "Okay"

Jed asks, "I will still be reachable but will be at Camp David with the Abbey and Baby B..Bartlet"

Leo replies, "Just tell me, you and Abbey are having a boy"

Jed replies, "I promised Abbey, only her and I would know if we are having a boy or a girl"

Leo nods, "okay."


	11. Chapter 10: 3rd Bump in the Road

The next few weeks were uneventful with Abbey and the baby. Jed was busy with work and foreign policy matters. So busy he asked his kids to check on their mom once a week. At week 30, Abbey has another dehydration spell. Addison is in town.

Jed calls Leo, "Hi"

Leo asks, "how are they?"

Jed replies, "Fine, she just over did it again. She was feeling good and forgot to drink water"

Leo sighs, "You are almost there. ¾ of the way to 40 weeks"

Jed replies, "She is on bed rest until she goes into labor or May 4th"

Leo nods, "Is going up to Manchester or staying here?"

Jed replies, "Staying here. I offered for her to fly to Manchester but Addison said no and Abbey doesn't want me to be that far away just in case."

Leo laughs, "How are the kids doing with the idea their new baby brother is arriving"

Jed replies, "Zoey is excited, Adam…Wait a minute"

Leo replies, "Just a hunch."

Jed laughs, "it could be a girl for all you know"

Leo laughs, "I won't tell a soul."

Jed replies, "I got to go back to Abbey"

Leo nods, "Okay."

Abbey is waiting for Jed, "How is Leo?"

Jed replies, "He is holding up. And I pretty sure he knows we are having a boy"

Abbey laughs, "Did you tell him?"

Jed replies, "I keep stumbling around it. So not directly."

Addison enters, "Hi Mr. President. So, She is on strict bed rest until at least March 28th."

Jed replies, Why only for 6 weeks?"

Addison replies, "Because once we get past 6 weeks we are in the clear."

Jed nods, "Okay."

Addison replies, "She can go home in an hour."

Jed nods, "Okay."

Addison replies, "Oh and the baby should be flipping and lowering in the next few weeks."

Abbey nods, "Okay."

Jed replies, "We are so close. I can't wait for our little boy"

Abbey replies, "Me neither."

Jed replies, "Can we start buying things?"

Abbey laughs, "I am having the bassinet brought here. So if Addison gives us the OK. We can go furniture shopping once we are done."

Jed smiles, "Or we can ask to see what's in the collection."

Abbey replies, "True, but I maybe from when the Kennedy's were in the white house."

Jed laughs, "Lets go home and see what we can order from a catalogue"

Abbey nods, "Okay"

Addison returns, "You are discharged. Your iron level is back to normal range. I have arranged for the white house OBGYN to check on you and make sure you stay hydrated."

Abbey nods, "Okay. Thanks Addison. Say hi to Derek and Scotty for me"

Addison replies, "Will do"

Abbey replies, "Come on Jed"

Jed nods, "Thanks Addison"


	12. Chapter 11: News Leak

Back at the residence, Zoey is waiting for her parents. Charlie greets her, "Hi"

Zoey smiles, "hi, where are they?"

Charlie replies, "Your mom wasn't feeling well so they went to the hospital. They are on their way back"

Zoey replies, "I can't wait until this baby is here. I can't believe how difficult this has been on my mom"

Charlie nods, "I know. Your dad is ready to meet the baby too"

Zoey replies, "Do you know what it is?"

Charlie replies, "No. Do you?"

Zoey smiles, "I am pretty sure it's a boy"

Charlie, "Why do you say that?"

Zoey replies, "This note" She holds up a piece of paper that in script reads, 'Josiah Edward Bartlett II'

Charlie replies, "So." He stops when he hears footsteps.

Jed replies, "Hi Zoey and Charlie"

Charlie replies, "Leo is looking for you."

Jed nods, "Zoey keep an eye on your mother. Come on Charlie."

Abbey asks Zoey, "Hun? How do you feel about this baby?"

Zoey replies, "I am nervous about your health and the baby's."

Abbey sighs, "I know that. What about having a new brother or sister."

Zoey smiles, "Very excited. This baby will take some pressure off me."

Abbey laughs, "Yes. Are you okay with that?"

Zoey nods, "yes."

Abbey replies, "Good. So are you hoping for a brother or a sister?"

Zoey smiles, "A brother. I have two sisters already. I can't handle another one. I adore Adam."

Abbey smiles, "He was 13 years old when you were born. He was terrified you would cramp his style."

Zoey asks, "Did you know he was different even at that age."

Abbey replies, "No. He was always girl crazy like your dad was at that age. It all changed when he met Danny"

Zoey replies, "Dan Nova. I still can't believe they have almost 3 kids."

Abbey smiles, "I know. This one took a while to conceive."

Zoey asks, "Different surrogate?"

Abbey nods, "Yes. Joey and Johnny's had already committed to another couple when they decided."

Zoey replies, "ohhh."

Abbey asks, "Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

Zoey nods, "Sure. What are you going to name the baby?"

Abbey glares, "you saw the piece of paper?"

Zoey nods, "yes. Josiah Edward for a boy I hope?"

Abbey nods , "Yes. For a girl. We are stuck?"

Zoey replies, "But I thought you knew what it was?"

Abbey nods, "We do. But I like to have a boy and girl name picked out. Nice try Zoey"

Zoey smiles, "How about the name, Halley Andrea Bartlet?"

Abbey nods, "I like it. Your dad likes the name Paige Abigail"

Zoey replies, "I am pretty sure you will figure it out when you see the baby"

Abbey nods, "We will. I actually want to name a boy Tobias Edward Bartlet. Call him Toby."

Zoey laughs, "Dad wouldn't go for it. And Toby wouldn't like it."

Abbey laughs, "I know. But go down and tell your dad that and let me know what he says."

Zoey nods, "I'll go see." She leaves.

Abbey talks to her unborn child, "Are you an Eddie or a Toby?"

In the west wing, Zoey asks Charlie, "Can I see my dad for a minute?"

Charlie nods, "yes." He enters, "Sir, its Zoey"

Jed stands up, "Hi Zoey, Mom okay?"

Zoey replies, "She is fine. She wants to know if you like the name Tobias or Toby for a boy."

Jed laughs, "No. I have one Toby in my life I don't need another one."

Zoey replies, "Okay."

Jed smiles, "Go back upstairs and keep your mother company"

Zoey smiles, "yes."

Leo enters, "What did Zoey want?"

Jed replies, "Abbey wanted to know if we could name the baby after Toby."

Leo laughs, "Yeah, we have one Toby"

Toby enters, "Mr. President, the draft of the state of the union."

Leo smiles, "Sir, let me ask him what he thinks."

Jed nods, "sure"

Leo smirks, "How would you feel if the first lady wanted to name the baby Tobias."

Toby replies, "I would be honored, but I thought you didn't want us to know what the baby was."

Jed laughs, "It's just a name the first lady thought of. We like the name Andrea too"

Toby laughs, "I think you just gave away what the baby was, sir"

Jed nods, "Just keep your hunch to yourself then"

Leo replies, "Mr. President?"

Jed smiles, "Don't tell Abbey I couldn't contain my excitement for a boy."

Leo smiles, "I wont. I don't want to know what she would do to you."

Toby was smiling, Sam asks, "What's with Toby?"

Josh replies, "I don't know."

Toby smiles, I can't tell you why I am smiling."

Sam looks at Josh, "He knows something"

Josh smiles, "He knows the baby is a girl"

Toby laughs, "I am not telling you"

Sam replies, "Lets go ask Leo"

Toby replies, "Don't do that."

CJ comes in, "Some just said the first lady and the president are having a boy"

Toby turns white, "it wasn't me."

CJ replies, "if the press gets a hold of this."

Leo exits and yells, "Who leaked it to the press."

Toby replies, "I didn't say a word"

Leo replies, "This was leaked last night for today's paper" He is holding up a Washington Tribune saying 'The President and First Lady are welcoming a baby boy in a few weeks"

Jed comes out of his office, "Leo."

Leo replies, "Come with me"

Jed yells, "Who leaked the story?"

CJ replies, "We didn't. What about the hospital staff?"

Jed sighs, "Crap. I will be back"

CJ replies, "Congratulations"

Jed replies, "Thanks"

Leo looks at the staff, "Don't say a word, confirming this."

CJ replies, "The press is having a field day, Danny is pissed"

Leo replies, "Well it wasn't him and it wasn't anyone authorized to do so."

CJ replies, "Get an answer quickly."

Sam replies, "We should probably hide here."

Josh nods, "A little boy running around the white house"

Toby smiles, "What do you think they will name the baby?"

Sam smiles, "I am pretty sure its going to Josiah or Tobias."

Toby smiles, "Nicknamed Eddie"

Sam smiles, "Eddie Bartlet"

Toby smiles, "We should meet the newest member soon."

Donna yells, "Josh"

Josh replies, "In Leo's office and don't yell"

Donna replies, "Is the article true."

Sam laughs, "Josh tell her"

Josh smiles, "We just learned they are having a boy"

Sam smiles, "2 boys and 3 girls"

Margaret replies, "They are also saying its identical twin boys"

Leo hears, "Margaret what are you reading. Its one baby. I just saw the sonogram. The president is going to confirm the sex of the baby in 10 minutes. Abbey is hysterical"

Sam nods, "So what kind of gift are we getting the baby"

Leo replies, "Out"

Josh replies, "How about…"

Donna smiles, "We should…"

Josh laughs, "Donna, hush"

Leo goes to CJ, "He is ready"

CJ nods and goes to the press room, "Mr. President"

Jed replies, "I know it wasn't you or the peanut gallery."

CJ nods and goes to greet the press, "Good afternoon, we have the President of the United States"

Jed smiles, "Hi. Please seat down. I am here to confirm the first lady and I are expecting a baby boy in May. We were trying to keep it between us but apparently it escaped out because of a recent visit to the hospital. The first lady is on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and being watched by our staff doctors. Thank you." He steps down and into the hall way.

Leo smiles, "Excellent"

Jed smiles, "It feels so real that we are having a boy now."

Leo replies, "Do the kids know"

Jed nods, "Abbey was calling them."

Leo nods, "Good. Congrats Mr. President"

Jed smiles, "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 12: 36 weeks, 4 weeks to go

Abbey was getting very uncomfortable, "Jed"

Jed comes over, "Yes?"

Abbey replies, "Can you rub my back, I swear I feel liked a beached whale"

Jed smiles, "I can. And you are beautiful."

Abbey smiles, "Really?"

Jed nods, "Yes, we have about 4 weeks to go"

Abbey nods, "I know."

Jed replies, "is it okay if I go to Ohio on the 30th, I will be back the next day"

Abbey nods, "It will be fine. Adam is on standby with Danny, Zoey is at Georgetown. Ellie is at John Hopkins and Liz can be here in an hour."

Jed replies, "Maybe I shouldn't go"

Abbey replies, "It will be fine."

Jed nods, "Okay. But I am making sure Marine one is on standby to leave in a moment's notice"

Abbey laughs, "Okay, dear."

Jed smiles, "I am not missing this."

Abbey replies, "And Addison is coming down to check on me on the 30th and staying the weekend. Derek, Mark and Scott are having a boys' weekend."

Jed laughs, "A boys' weekend with a 10-month-old"

Abbey nods, "Yes."

Jed smiles, "Well that is next week."

Abbey replies, "Well the baby's head is down and right here. So, he is getting ready."

Jed smiles, "We got everything we need for the baby"

Abbey replies, "Yes. I told Ron what car seat to get for the car."

Jed laughs, "You know there is a fleet of car seats. Simon said there are 5 car seats"

Abbey laughs, "At least they are prepared for the baby. Oh, and he mentioned once I give birth, if everything is OK. I will be released within 8 hours."

Jed replies, "Really"

Abbey nods, "yes. I would prefer to be in my own bed as soon as possible"

Jed nods, "Okay."

Abbey screams, "OWWWW"

Jed asks, "What's wrong?"

Abbey replies, "Contraction"

Jed holds her hand, "I am right here."

Abbey takes a few short breaths, "Okay it done."

Jed replies, "Braxton Hicks"

Abbey replies, "yes. I get 1 to 3 a day. Just the body getting ready for what's to come"

Jed nods, "okay. Are you sure I should go?"

Abbey laughs, "yes go. I have Addison staying here while you are away"

Jed nods, "okay"

Abbey smiles, "It will be fine. I always run late"

Jed nods, "Okay"

Abbey smiles, "Now lets try to go to sleep"

Jed nods, "Okay."

The next week goes by and its very uneventful. Abbey is walking around a bit to help with her sore back. Jed is getting ready for his short trip to Ohio. She asks, "Why are you staying overnight?"

Jed replies, "Late night event then early morning brunch"

Abbey smiles, "okay. Just hurry back for us"

Jed smiles, "I will. I leave after your appointment with Addison."

Abbey nods, "okay"

Jed smiles, "Home stretch."

Abbey smiles, "Yes, Addison should be here soon."

Jed nods, "Oh I wanted to give this to you."

Abbey nods, "Jed."

Jed replies, "I have more thing once he arrives but I thought you deserved something special before I go to Ohio"

Abbey opens up a little jewelry box, "Oh Jed, it has all the kids' names minus Eddie's"

Jed replies, "He isn't here yet."

Abbey smiles, "Okay"

Jed smiles, "When he arrives you can add his name to the chain."

Abbey asks, "Is it Josiah or Eddie"

Jed replies, "I am not going to tell you. For all you know it says Tobias or Toby"

Abbey laughs, "are you thinking of naming him Tobias?"

Jed nods, "I like the name, but it's not done in the Jewish culture to name a baby after a living person."

Abbey nods, "Did Toby tell you that?"

Jed replies, "nope, Charlie looked it up."

Abbey nods, "okay. I am going to rest before Addison arrives."

Jed nods, "Okay." He resumes his packing for the short trip.

Charlie knocks on the door, " "

Jed looks at Abbey, "Come in, and be quiet"

Charlie replies, "We need to leave at 1pm."

Jed replies, "I have an appointment with Abbey at 12ish then I can go"

Charlie nods, "How is she feeling?"

Jed smiles, "Tired but we are almost there."

Charlie nods, "I know. I will show Dr. Montgomery up to the residence when she arrives."

Jed nods, "Thank you"

An hour goes by and Dr. Shepherd has arrived. Charlie greets her, "Hi Dr. Shepherd."

Addison smiles, "Hi Charlie. How is Abbey feeling?"

Charlie nods, "Tired. How many more weeks?"

Addison replies, "About 4 ½ weeks to go."

Charlie nods, "Okay."

Addison asks, "how is The President holding up?"

Charlie replies, "He is very anxious, he is going to Ohio for two days and if you told him she was close he would cancel his trip"

Addison smiles, "Sounds like most expectant fathers."

Charlie knocks on the door, "Mr. President."

Jed comes to the door, "Hi Addison."

Addison gives him a hug, "How is my patient?"

Abbey replies, "I am not dead I am just pregnant."

Addison nods, "I know but you are a doctor and the worst patient of mine"

Abbey smiles, "Okay."

Addison replies, "Lets go to the exam room"

Abbey nods and gets up, "See beached whale"

Addison smiles, "you are not. You are 36 weeks pregnant with your 5th"

Abbey smiles, "Can we see my little boy"

Addison nods, "Yes, but first change into your gown."

Abbey goes behind the curtain and changes, "Ready."

Addison does her pelvic exam first, "You aren't dilated, cervic is getting a bit softer. All to be expected. And the baby is very comfy. Let's see your baby." She moves the ultra sound machine over. She uses the wand and smiles, "He is perfect. Look"

Abbey smiles, "His heart sounds strong. He is defiantly a boy. He has your hands, Jed"

Addison smiles, "He is perfect."

Abbey replies, "Do you think Jed should go on his trip"

Addison nods, "yes. I'll be here and if anything occurs. He can fly back"

Abbey nods, "Sounds good. Now go to Ohio and I will see you when you get back"

Addison nods, "Bye"

Jed leaves, Abbey waits for a moment, "We are going to see this baby soon aren't we?"

Addison smiles, "Probably with in the next week. There are no major risks if he is born today or after"

Abbey replies, "Good."

Addison asks, "Have you settled on a name for him yet?"

Abbey nods, "Yes, at the moment it is, Josiah Edward Bartlet."

Addison nods, "So is he going to go by Jed or another nick name"

Abbey replies, "We discussed JR, JJ and we settled on Eddie."

Addison smiles, "Aww baby Eddie"

Abbey smiles, "So it will be Adam, Elizabeth, Eleanor, Zoey and Josiah"

Addison smiles, "two boys and three girls"

Abbey nods, "Yes. I am not sure who is excited for this baby. I know Jed and I are but the kids, I am not sure."

Addison replies, "They will love this baby."

Abbey nods, "I hope so."

Addison asks, "So what are we doing for the day."

Abbey replies, "We are watching movies and getting food."

Addison nods, "Okay."

Abbey replies, "How is Scotty doing?"

Addison smiles, "He is doing great. Derek is asking when we are going to have another baby."

Abbey smiles, "Tell him to wait. Adam and Liz are 18 months apart. That was tough. The more years between the better. Liz and Ellie and Zoey are several years apart."

Addison replies, "I'll tell my husband that."

Later that night, Jed calls, "Hi Abbey. How are you doing?"

Abbey replies, "I am feeling great. Only one contraction today.

Jed replies, "Good. I have to stay in Ohio tomorrow night. One of my campaign sponsors is in town."

Abbey replies, "That's fine. I will see you when you get back. Eddie is just enjoying his room at the inn."

Jed laughs, "Okay. Call if anything changes."

Abbey nods, "I will, or someone will. Good night Jed."

Addison asks, "He is stuck in Ohio"

Abbey nods, "Yes. I knew it could happen. Charlie gave me a heads up."

Addison smiles, "Lets watch the movie"


	14. Chapter 13: Its Time

The next day goes by with no issues. Abbey is feeling great and enjoying her friend's company. Jed's trip got extended so he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow. At dinner time, Abbey was feeling not hungry and her back was bugging her a bit more than usual. Abbey enjoys a nice conversation with Addison. About ½ way thru a sentence, Abbey stops and yells, "Holy hell"

Addison replies, "Abbey." She grabs her friend's hand.

Abbey replies, "He is coming now"

Addison nods and goes to alert the secret service, "Agent Hayes, its Eggsy time"

Agent Hayes smiles, "Okay. I will get the fleet ready. What is the ETA"

Addison replies, "We need about 10 minutes to get ready."

Agent Hayes nods, "Okay." He goes to call Agent Butterfield, "Hey Ron. Eggsy time"

Addison asks, "Do you want me to call Jed"

Abbey laughs, "The secret service will"

Addison nods, "Okay, I have your bag."

Abbey nods, "Lets go."

Agent Hayes is waiting with a wheelchair, "Ready Mrs. Bartlet"

Abbey nods, "yes."

Agent Hayes, "Agent Butterfield is getting a hold of the kids and the president."

Addison replies, "ok"

In Ohio, Charlie picks up the phone, "Charlie Young"

Addison replies, "Hi Charlie, did the secret service get a hold of the you."

Charlie replies, "yes. I am on my way to get the president."

Addison nods, "Good."

Charlie replies, "How is Mrs. Bartlet doing?"

Addison replies, "She is holding up."

Charlie replies, "I'll have the president call in a few minutes"

Addison nods, "okay." She hangs up.

Charlie knocks on the president's door, "Mr. President."

Jed answers, "When is Marine One leaving?"

Charlie replies, "As soon as you get to it."

Jed nods, "my bag is packed."

Charlie replies, "lets go"

Jed replies, "Have you talked to Adam or the girls?"

Charlie replies, "Not yet. Only Addison."

Jed replies, "how is she doing?"

Charlie replies, "She is holding up."

Jed replies, "Let's get there. I hope one of the kids can sit with her until I arrive."

Charlie nods, "We can call when we get into the car"

Jed nods, "okay."

Back in DC, Agent Simon smiles, "GW is prepared. Dr. Jacobs is there to assist as well."

Abbey nods, "Can we call my husband?"

Agent Simon replies, "He will call shortly"

Abbey replies, "ok..ay. Addison."

Addison replies, "Breath thru the contraction."

Abbey does, "I hope this baby waits"

The phone rings, Jed looks at Charlie, "You dialed the right number."

Charlie nods, "yes."

Addison picks up, "Hi, Mr. President."

Jed replies, "Hi, Is Abbey ok?"

Abbey takes the phone, "Hi!"

Jed replies, "I am on my way to Marine One. Tell Eddie to wait for me."

Abbey replies, "I am not sure he will."

Jed nods, "I love you."

Abbey nods, "I love you too." She drops the phone and has another contraction.

Addison picks it up, "Mr. President. She is having contractions every 5 to 10 minutes. Call us when you land. If anything changes I will call."

Jed nods, "Thanks, Addison."

The car parks at GW, Agent Simon replies, "You ready."

Addison replies, "Give us two minutes. Contraction."

Abbey replies, "Where is Jed?"

Addison replies, "He is on his way."

Dr. Jacobs greets them, "Hi Mrs. Barlet, Dr. Shepherd."

Addison gets out of her side, "You ready Abbey."

Abbey nods, "I am."

Addison nods, "okay."

Abbey asks, "Are the kids here?"

Addison replies, "On their way."

Abbey nods, "okay"

Agent Simon replies, "Eggsy and Sparrow on their way."

Abbey replies, "Eggsy you need to slow down."

Addison replies, "Let's see where you are."

Abbey nods, "I need Jed."

Dr. Jacobs replies, "Lets get you up to OB."

Agent Simon replies, "We will be guarding the door."

Dr. Jacobs nods, "okay"

Addison replies, "Let's see what is going on"

Dr. Jacobs replies, "Okay."

Addison spots another contraction, "Okay you are at about 8 minutes apart."

Abbey nods, "How is the baby?"

Dr. Jacobs, "We will find out in second." He attaches the fetal monitor to her.

Addison replies, "He is doing well. We need to see how far along you are"

Abbey nods, "okay. Are the kids here yet?"

Addison replies, "I will find out in a few minutes"

Dr. Jacobs watches the contractions, "Addison"

Addison replies, "She is at 6cms. Do you want an epidural?"

Abbey replies, "No. It will slow down the progression of labor."

Addison nods, "Okay. I am going to check with Simon." She exits the room.

Agent Simon asks, "how is she and Eggsy?"

Addison nods, "Good at 6cms are the kids close and where is her husband."

Agent Simon replies, "let me radio." He calls Agent Butterfield, "Butterfield this is Simon."

Ron replies, "Are you at GW?"

Agent Simon replies, "yes. She is a little over half way there. ETA on the president and the kids?"

Ron replies, "The president just took off in Marine One and the kids are on their way. We should see Adam, Danny and Zoey soon."

Addison replies, "Can you send in one of her kids when they arrive."

Agent Simon replies, "yes."

Another agent comes to relieve Simon, Agent Casper, "Hey Simon you are done for the night."

Addison replies, "Thanks Simon."

Agent Simon asks, "Can I come in until the kids arrive."

Addison nods, "Yes." She re-enters the room.

Agent Simon smiles at the first lady, "Hi! I am going to stay until the kids are here."

Abbey nods and grabs her hand, "Ok…ay"

Dr. Jacobs looks at Addison, "She is progressing quickly."

Addison replies, "Her water hasn't broken yet so we will have a way to go."

Dr. Jacobs nods, "Okay."

Agent Simon replies, "He should be here soon."

Addison nods, "Abbey"

Abbey cries, "Where is Jed?"

Agent Simon replies, "Lets see if I can get him for you. " He radios, "Agent Simon to Agent Butterfield."

Ron replies, "You are off duty. What's wrong?"

Agent Simon replies, "Staying with the first lady until her family arrives. Agent Casper has the door. Can you check on the presidents ETA and if he is landing at GW or the White House"

Ron nods, "I will."

Abbey nods, "Thanks"

Adam comes running in, "Mom"

Abbey hugs her oldest baby, "Adam. Where are the kids and Danny?"

Adam replies, "In the waiting room. Thanks for staying with her Agent Simon."

Agent Simon nods, "Of course. I will let Agent Casper let you know the Presidents ETA"

Addison nods, "Thank you."

Adam smiles, "Thanks! "He turns his attention to his mom and Addison, "how far apart are the contractions?"

Addison replies, "about 7 minutes apart."

Agent Casper pops his head in, "The president is 45 minutes away from the white house."

Abbey replies, "We have been here for two hours what's taking so long."

Addison replies, "its been 30 minutes. Do you want an epidural."

Adam shakes his head, "Do you want me to rub your back."

Abbey does her breathing, "he he ho ho he he he hoo"

Adam nods, "She had an epidural with Zoey and it took forever."

Abbey nods, "No epidural, just help me focus."

Adam nods, "We found out we are having our 3rd boy in 6 weeks."

Abbey smiles, "Did you pick out a name?"

Adam nods, "yes, Jacob Thomas Nova Bartlet."

Abbey smiles, "So Eddie will have a playmate."

Adam nods, "yes. Breath thru the pain."

Abbey nods, "How…does…Danny…feel ab…out…the new…baby boy"

Adam smiles, "he is ecstatic"

Abbey nods, "I bet."

Adam nods and sees his phone is ringing, "Mom, its dad"

Jed responds, "Hi Adam, are you with Mom"

Adam nods, "yes, hold on."

Jed replies, "I will be there soon, Hun."

Abbey yells, "Get here soon."

Jed nods, "The helicopter is going as fast as it can."

Leo chimes in, "We left everyone in Ohio. He will be there soon."

Charlie replies, "Zoey should be there in the next 2 minutes. Ellie in about 15 and Liz and the kids will take a bit longer."

Abbey yells, "Holy hell" during her next contraction.

Adam takes the phone, "I got to go." He hangs up."

Dr. Jacobs, "We are still holding at 6cms"

Addison laughs, "Take a walk. We will page when we need you."

Dr. Jacobs nods, "Okay." He exits to the nurse's station, "Did we get the blood work back?"

The nurse laughs, "We did. Here it is."

Dr. Jacobs nods, "looks good."

Zoey runs in, "Hi Dr. Jacobs, where is my mom?"

Dr. Jacobs replies, "Room 8."

Zoey goes in, "Hi mom, Adam, Addison."

Abbey replies, "Adam, you get a break."

Zoey smiles, "I will see you soon."

Abbey asks, "You had a test tomorrow…"

Zoey laughs, "Mom its fine. Liz is getting the kids ready."

Abbey asks, "Where is Ellie?"

Zoey replies, "On her way."

The next hour, Abbey's water breaks, contractions are now 5 minutes apart and she is at 7cms. Addison smiles, "You are almost there."

Abbey glares, "Where is Jed?"


	15. Chapter 14: The President arrives

Jed had just arrived at the hospital, he sprints to the elevator followed by two secret service men. Jed yells, "Hurry"

Agent Collins replies, "Mr. President, we are at the floor."

Adam sees his dad, "Hi Dad."

Jed replies, "What room is your mom in?

Adam replies, "Room 8. Zoey is with her."

Jed runs to the room, he stops and takes a breath before entering, "Hi Hun. I am sorry I was away. I shouldn't have gone."

Abbey replies, "You shouldn't have gone."

Zoey smiles, "I am going to go."

Jed nods, "Yes."

Dr. Jacobs enters, "Let's see where you are." A few minutes later, he replies, "You are at 8cms. We are moving along."

Abbey asks, "Jed can you rub my back."

Jed nods, "of course."

Abbey replies, "Did you see the kids"

Jed laughs, "For a second to find out where you were. "

Abbey yells, "Mother of god"

Jed rubs her back a bit harder to try to relieve the pain, "Breath, hun"

Abbey glares, "Get out"

Addison replies, "Stay close." She rubs her back, "keep an eye on the monitor."

Abbey keeps an eye on it, "I don't remember it being this bad."

In the waiting room, Adam sees his dad, "Did she kick you out?"

Jed laughs, "yes for telling her to breath."

Leo laughs, "Mr. President, you never tell a pregnant woman that."

Jed replies, "I know now."

Leo replies, "CJ has alerted the press that the first lady is in labor and its processing normally. When the baby arrives just let me know what you want me to release."

Jed nods, "okay. Charlie, can you go back to the white house and in the residence in my dresser can you get the missing bar for her necklace and there is another box in there as well."

Charlie nods, "Okay. I will be back."

Dr. Jacobs comes back out, "She wants you in there"

Jed replies, "Okay." He enters the room, "Abbey, I am sorry"

Abbey replies, "Shut up."

Jed nods and rubs her back, "are you okay?"

Abbey laughs, "I can't believe I am the first lady and having a baby."

Jed nods, "You are beautiful"

Abbey smiles, "Are all the kids here?"

Jed replies, "Just Adam, Ellie and Zoey. Liz and her family are about an hour away and the senior staff is 20 minutes away"

Abbey nods, "Did CJ say anything yet?"

Jed nods, "Just you were at GW in labor and it was going as expected."

Abbey nods, "okay."

The next two hours, Jed and Abbey were breathing thru the contractions. Abbey was squeezing Jed's hand. He tells her, "You amaze me"

Abbey glares, "Jed get out"

Jed leaves and tells Addison, "I got kicked out again."

Addison laughs, "Stay close. I think we will need to move to delivery soon."

Jed nods and goes to the waiting room, "Liz?"

Liz replies, "Sorry it took so long. How is mom?"

Jed replies, "Its okay. She is a trouper. We are really close to moving into the delivery room."

Liz replies, "She kicked you out again."

Jed nods, "Yes."

CJ replies, "Tell her we are here and awaiting the newest member of our family."

Jed nods, "I will."

Addison replies, "Jed. We need you."

Jed replies, "I will be out soon."

Sam replies, "Good Luck"

Abbey spends the next hour, crying, and pushing. After that she says, "I can't do this."

Jed replies, "You can, you are almost there."

Addison replies, "I can just see his head."

Jed replies, "Hun. You get to meet your baby." He is trying any phrase that will encourage his wife.

Dr. Jacobs replies, "The next contraction, I need you to push."

In the waiting room, the men in the room can't sit still any longer and are pacing. CJ smiles, "Can you guys sit for a minute"

Sam replies, "I can't. I am thinking of the announcement options I need to write."

CJ replies, "Sam!"

Sam replies, "I can't help it."

Toby paces, "CJ"

CJ replies, "I know." She allows the men to pace.


	16. Chapter 15: Meet the Baby

Twenty minutes later, Jed comes out smiling, "He is here, healthy and 6lbs 2 oz 19 inches. Born 4/1 at 3:21am"

The kids yell, "Congrats"

The staff yells, "Congrats"

Jed smiles, "Thanks, Mom and baby are doing well. CJ wake up the press."

CJ smiles, "I will I assume we will tell them the baby's name later?"

Jed nods, "Yes. Kids you can see Mom and your new baby brother in about 10 minutes."

Zoey nods, "Okay."

Toby and Sam sit and look at each other, Toby smiles, "He is here."

Sam laughs, "Yes. Did you bring the white house photographer?"

Toby nods, "He is sleeping in his car."

Sam laughs, "Call him and wake him up"

Toby replies, "Fine."

Jed comes back out and grabs Zoey and Ellie first, "Ellie, Zoey."

They follow their dad back to the room. Zoey asks, "are you going to tell us his name?"

Jed laughs, "Your mother wants to."

Ellie smiles, "Okay"

Abbey is holding a small bundle, "Hi. Come meet your baby brother."

Zoey smiles, "He is tiny"

Ellie smiles, "He is so cute"

Abbey smiles, "His name is Josiah Edward, we are calling him Eddie"

Ellie smiles, "Its suits him"

Abbey replies, "Ellie do you want to hold him."

Ellie replies, "Sure."

Jed takes the baby from Abbey, "Eddie meet your big sister, Ellie."

Ellie looks at her brother, "Hi Eddie."

Zoey comes over to take a closer look at her baby brother, "Hi Eddie."

Ellie smiles, "He is so tiny."

Abbey replies, "Zoey was about his size when she was born."

Zoey replies, "really?"

Abbey nods, "yes. Ellie, Liz and Adam were all around 7lbs."

Ellie yawns, "Hey Zoey do you want to hold him."

Zoey replies, "I will hold him tomorrow. He as a lot of people who want to meet him." She gives the baby a kiss."

Jed replies, "Go rest. We should be home around 11 or 12 with Eddie."

Zoey nods, "Okay"

Jed asks, "Can you send in Adam and his family."

Ellie nods, "We will."

Zoey enters the waiting room, "He is adorable."

Ellie replies, "Adam room 8. Liz you and are family are next"

Adam picks up Joey, "Come on, we are going to meet your Uncle"

Danny replies, "Then we need to get to sleep."

Adam nods, "yes we do."

They enter the room, Jed greets them, "Hi. Are you ready to meet the newest family member."

Adam nods, "We are."

Abbey smiles, "This is Josiah Edward."

Adam smiles, "Oh he is adorable. Are you calling him Eddie?"

Abbey nods, "We are."

Adam hands off Joey to his dad and picks up Eddie, "Hi Eddie. I am your oldest sibling Adam. I love you so much."

Danny smiles, "I can't believe he is here?" He is holding their oldest, "Johnny this is Eddie."

Johnny smiles, "Hi Eddie." He kisses the baby.

Abbey smiles, "I see he loves him already."

Adam gives the baby back to his mom, "We need to get them to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

Danny smiles, "Congratulations he is adorable.

Jed replies, "Can you send Liz in please."

Adam nods, "I will."

Jed smiles, "Thanks."

Adam enters the waiting room, "He is going to be a heart breaker, Liz and family your turn."

CJ asks, "What's the babies name?"

Adam replies, "Mom will tell you. How did the press take being woken up?"

CJ smiles, "They were very excited, and happy they were doing so well. And they want a picture and his name."

Adam laughs, "Soon enough."

Liz enters the room with her two kids and husband, "hi"

Gus says, "hi"

Abbey smiles, "Hi, there is someone I want you to meet."

Liz smiles, "he is beautiful."

Abbey smiles, "This is Josiah Edward, or Eddie"

Liz smiles, "Oh he is so tiny and adorable"

Abbey smiles, "I know."

Liz hands off Gus to Doug, "Can I hold him."

Abbey nods, "Of course. Eddie meet your oldest sister Liz."

Liz smiles, "I am your big sister Liz. Do you want to show me your eyes?"

Doug, and the kids looked at the baby, "He is cute."

Abbey looks at her kids, "We are going go. I need to get my kids to bed and we will see you tomorrow."

Doug replies, "Congratulations."

Liz enters the waiting room, "Go see the new baby."

Leo replies, "Sam, CJ, Charlie first."

The three file into the room, CJ smiles, "Hi Abbey. How is the little guy?"

Abbey smiles, "He is going great. His name is Josiah Edward Bartlet III."

CJ smiles, "Can I hold him."

Abbey nods, "You can."

CJ smiles, "You are cute. You see this guy, this is Charlie, he is going to baby sit you."

Charlie smiles, "Hey little man. Can I"

CJ nods and passes him to Charlie, "Hey Eddie, meet Charlie."

Charlie smiles, "OH hi Eddie."

CJ smiles, "Sam you going to hold him."

Sam nods and takes him from Charlie, "Hi, when you are old enough, we are going to have so much fun"

Jed laughs, "CJ you can release his name to the press. You can also announce I am taking 3 weeks off to take of my baby."

CJ nods, "Sounds good."

Jed replies, "Can you 3 send in Toby, Leo, Donna and Josh.

CJ nods, "We will."

Jed replies, "Sam!"

Sam smiles, "Sorry, Sir!" He hands over the baby to Jed.

Jed replies, "It's okay."

Abbey smiles, "He is really charming."

Jed smiles, "I wonder how the next bunch will like you."

Leo enters, "Only your child would decide to arrive when you were away"

Jed smiles, "Yes. Meet Josiah Edward Bartlet III"

Abbey replies, "We are calling him Eddie."

Jed replies, "Toby?"

Toby smiles, "He is handsome. Can I hold him?"

Jed smiles, "yes."

Toby smiles at the baby, "Hi Eddie. Don't tell anyone I have a soft spot for you."

Jed nods, "Okay."

Donna looks at the baby, "I won't even let Josh watch you."

Abbey nods, "I agree."

Josh smiles, "Can I at least hold him."

Abbey nods, "Toby can you let Josh hold him."

Toby glares at Josh, "Be careful."

Leo laughs, "Toby has a soft spot for Eddie."

Donna looks at the baby in Josh's arms, "He is cute."

Josh replies, "You can hold him."

Donna takes the baby, "Oh you look like your dad. You going to open your eyes."

Leo takes the baby, "hi little man."

Donna smiles, "How you are feeling Abbey."

Abbey smiles, "Exhausted but so excited he is here."

Donna smiles, "He is the cutest."

Addison comes in, "Time to let them rest. You can see them after they get discharged"

The last crew says their good byes. Jed smiles, "Oh Charlie gave me the last two gifts I have for this baby."

Abbey smiles, "Jed."

Jed hands her the name tag for the necklace she got a few weeks ago, "The final tag."

Abbey cries, "its perfect."

Jed replies, "And we are flying back to New Hampshire with Eddie and Addison tomorrow."

Abbey replies, "Why?"

Jed replies, "You are always more comfortable there and it will be away to avoid the press for a few weeks."

Abbey smiles, "okay, what about the other gift?"

Jed smiles, "Oh, this is from Eddie. " He takes a small box out of his pocket and hands it to his wife.

Abbey smiles, "It is?"

Jed smiles, "He wanted you to have something special."

Abbey smiles, "Lets see what my little man got me. Lets how your daddy did what you wanted."

Jed nods, "He told be exactly."

Abbey opens the box, inside it is a simple necklace with a mama elephant and her 8 babies with the last being the tiniest. She cries, "oh Jed, and Eddie."

Jed smiles, "He said he wanted me not forget any of his siblings."

At that moment, Eddie cries, Abbey smiles, "He is hungry."

Jed laughs, "Always thinking of food."

An hour later, Addison comes in, "Hey, how is he doing?"

Abbey smiles, "He had some breakfast and now he is napping."

Addison smiles, "I am going to take him to the nursery for a bit and I will be discharging you guys and then off to Manchester."

Abbey smiles, "Sounds good."

Jed smiles, "The kids and staff are already up there. The VP will be over to meet the baby before we leave"

Abbey smiles, "I am going to rest while I can."

Jed smiles, "okay, Hun."

Two hours later, Addison brings Eddie back, crying, "Hey Abbey"

Abbey replies, "What's wrong, Eddie"

Addison replies, "He in hungry."

Abbey smiles and feds her baby, "Its okay, Eddie." The baby settles down.

Addison smiles, "He is really a sweet baby."

Jed smiles, "He is so loved"

Addison replies, "I have arranged your discharge and your fleet."

Jed smiles, "Good."

Addison replies, "Once he is done. We are good to go."

Jed replies, "Can we get his car seat."

Addison nods, "Sure."

Jed smiles, "Ask the agent if I can carry my son to the car."

Addison nods, "I ll send in Agent Simon."

Jed nods, "Thanks."

Addison smiles, "Hi Mr. Vice President."

John smiles, "Hi. Can I see the first lady and the president and the new baby?"

Addison goes back into the room, "Abbey, John Hoynes is here"

Abbey nods, "send him in."

John enters, "Oh sorry to interrupt. I can."

Jed replies, "Its fine. John this is Josiah Edward or Eddie."

John smiles, "He is adorable."

Abbey replies, "Thanks."

John hands the president a box, "For the new baby."

Jed smiles, "Thanks." He opens up the box to find a cute outfit.

Abbey smiles, "Oh, that's perfect John."

Jed laughs, "Maybe one day he will be the president."

John smiles, "You never know"


End file.
